


Reunion

by Silkette



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alpha Hubert von Vestra, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Blood, Blue Lions Ferdinand von Aegir, Hubert trying so hard not to be softbert, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Ferdinand von Aegir, One Shot, but it happens anyway oh no
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-18 05:09:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29728821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silkette/pseuds/Silkette
Summary: Hubert has been tracking Ferdinand ever since he fled following the siege of Garreg Mach.He gets a lot more than he bargained for when he finally finds him.
Relationships: Ferdinand von Aegir/Hubert von Vestra
Comments: 18
Kudos: 93





	Reunion

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little a/b/o drabble I wrote for a friend and decided to clean up and post. Enjoy! ;v;

Hubert had been tracking Ferdinand for three weeks before he finally found him.

Though his search for their traitorous dukeling had been going on far longer than that. Ever since the siege of Garreg Mach when his lady’s forces conquered their enemies and von Aegir showed his true colors by fleeing with the other defenders.

He would die for that.

Yes, he would die for his crimes and Hubert would be his executioner. Ferdinand would find no quarter after standing with Adrestia’s foes and for running like a coward instead of facing up to the choices he’d made. Lady Edelgard may have shown mercy if Ferdinand had remained, but that hadn’t happened. He’d always been a fool who didn’t know what was good for him until it was too late. There would be no mercy for him now, not from either of them. Unfortunately he hadn’t been able to track von Aegir down and drag him back straight after the battle. He had been so busy, so many duties to attend, but that was fine. He could wait.

Six months on and Hubert finally had news of Ferdinand’s whereabouts from his network of spies. Not only that but he had time now, the situation had stabilized and he could afford to leave Lady Edelgard’s side for the brief period it would take to find the traitor and kill him. One of his men had brought him the intel that von Aegir had been seen passing through a small village just South of the Fearghus border. The fool must be truly desperate if he was risking being seen by going into town. Or maybe he’d just become tired of running and given up, just waiting to be found so his miserable existence could end.

Hubert had refused all offers of help from the rest of the Strike Force in chasing down their rogue Eagle. He would be the one to find Ferdinand; find him, then reward him as a traitor deserved. No one would stop him killing Ferdinand and leaving his body for the carrion birds. House Aegir was in ruins, making Ferdinand essentially worthless as a hostage. He was of no value to anyone now and there was no need to keep him alive any longer. Why preserve a man who would turn his back on his own people, his Emperor, his home, his...companions, and flee along with all Adrestia’s other enemies after the fall of the church.

A traitor, nothing but a filthy traitor.

To think, Hubert had once thought they would…

There was no point thinking about any of that, not anymore. Ferdinand obviously hadn’t when he left Hu - left _them_ for the Blue Lions.

There was no love lost between them now.

_“Hubert…” Ferdinand mewed in his ear, shivering as Hubert kissed and bit his neck. He clung tighter and let out a soft whine as Hubert thrust into him, wet and burning. “Oh, oh Hubert…! I love you! Oh G-Goddess, I love you so much...”_

Loved him enough to leave for the Lions less than a week later.

_“Professor Byleth is simply a better fit for my fighting style, Hubert, that is all! It is nothing to do with - with us!”_

_Hubert had sneered, lip curled and voice frigid._

_“There is no “us”.”_

He remembered how Ferdinand had stared up at him after that, amber eyes wide with hurt.

Hubert had refused to comfort him.

Ferdinand was the traitor, not him.

If Ferdinand hadn’t known about their plan, well, he still shouldn’t have left. He should have had more faith in Hubert and their Emperor. There had been a place for him in their new world, the fool simply refused to take it.

Ferdinand chose his own death when he stood behind the monastery walks rather than before them. It was no concern of Hubert’s that he’d decided to throw his life away for a decaying system and an archaic world order.

_“I love you…”_

He knew he was getting close. Ferdinand couldn’t run from him much longer, not after losing his horse. Hubert had found the bay stallion dead at the side of the road a few days ago, his front leg badly broken. Hubert cared nothing for horses but even he had to admit it was a sad sight: the once magnificent Aegir thoroughbred broken, twisted and little more than skin and bone. Ferdinand would have done his best to care for his beloved mount, but horses were surprisingly delicate creatures. The stallion had most likely stumbled and fallen from sheer exhaustion after so many miles on the road without proper food or shelter. After that, there would have been nothing his unfortunate master could do except end his pain.

Ferdinand probably had to perform the mercy kill himself. Hubert could imagine him weeping and holding the beast, stroking its nose and murmuring comforts as it died. Von Aegir was always a soft hearted fool, Adrestia was better off without such a weakling as its Prime Minister.

_“I love you…”_

Hubert stooped to check the trail he’d been following. The tracks were relatively fresh, not more than a few hours old. By the look of them, Ferdinand wasn’t doing well and Hubert doubted he could have walked much further. He was so close now.

Half an hour later, Hubert came upon an old, abandoned mill. It obviously hadn’t been used for months, the village it belonged to likely ransacked by bandits or disease. Most of the smaller hamlets were emptying as the people fled to the relative safety of the cities leaving places like this to fall to rack and ruin.

Hubert was about to pass the mill but stopped short as he caught it: an omega’s scent and one that was so very familiar. Warm and sweet, like sunshine or a Summer meadow filled with flowers thick with wild honey.

He shivered and ground his fangs, willing down the sudden unwanted arousal that burned through his loins. No matter how beguiling, that scent would soon belong to a dead man.

The mill was well on its way to collapsing after being battered by Winter storms, blades torn off, wheel and stream choked with dead weeds, and roof starting to cave in. It would make a poor shelter for anyone desperate enough to use it.

Glass crunched under Hubert’s boots as he walked up to the broken door. Ferdinand’s scent was still strong, but now it was mixed with the metallic tang of blood. Hubert paused, frowning.

Had von Aegir been attacked? His sensitive alpha’s nose hadn’t detected anyone or anything else. Was he wounded when his horse fell? 

Preparing a spell, Hubert readied himself and pushed open the door.

The interior was so dark that it took even his eyes a moment to adjust. The stench of blood was overwhelming, blood and...something else. Something unfamiliar. Hubert squinted through the gloom and tensed as he made out a familiar form at the back of the room, curled up amongst a pile of ripped sacking cloth and mouldering sacks of flour.

Even in semi-darkness there was no mistaking him, not with that red hair that almost seemed to glow like a fire’s dying embers. It had grown since Hubert last saw him, just enough to brush his shoulders, and was tied back in a messy sailor’s ponytail.

_Ferdinand von Aegir._

He was so still that for a heart stopping moment, Hubert thought he was dead. Then his eyes adjusted fully and he saw Ferdinand was still breathing, albeit fast and shallow. He was obviously in a bad way.

Hubert crept closer, eyes narrowed. It was freezing yet the fool was not even wearing his cloak, which was instead bundled on the floor beside him. What had possessed him to do that? Had he lost his wits since Hubert last saw him?

Closer still, Hubert saw there were dark patches of blood all around von Aegir. Splashes and dots and a large drying puddle staining the wooden floor beside him. Yet, oddly, Hubert couldn’t see any obvious injury. Ferdinand was wearing a roughspun blue tunic and light brown pants. He should have been able to see where the blood was coming from, but he couldn’t. Did it not belong to Ferdinand at all? He couldn’t smell or sense anyone else.

Ferdinand’s back was to him and, as he got closer, Hubert could see just how thin he’d become. Ferdinand had always been slim but now he was painfully slight. Seven months on the run, hunted and penniless, had obviously not agreed with the pampered dukeling. He was honestly surprised Ferdinand had lasted as long as he did, especially with his second sex. Flames only knew how he’d managed his heats out on the road with no nest and no protection from rogue alphas on the hunt.

Hubert had come prepared for a fight, but he could see now there was no fear of that. Starving and bleeding, he doubted von Aegir could stand unaided at present, let alone-

So focused on Ferdinand was he, that Hubert had almost stepped on the cloak and only just managed to stop himself in time.

He looked down and, when he saw what was inside, he froze.

Lying, wrapped in the soft, threadbare folds, was…

_No…_

_No,_ it couldn’t be.

Hubert barely noticed he was holding his breath as he stooped down for a closer look, unable to believe what he was seeing. He brushed the cloak partly away with trembling hands. Inside was...

A baby.

A baby. A pup. Newborn, hours old at most. Cleaned and dried as best as someone could with nothing but their clothes and old sacking.

Hubert pulled the cloak down further, flinching as the pup squirmed but didn’t wake, tiny fists opening and closing like starfish.

A boy.

Was he...was this Ferdinand’s…?

Feeling the sudden chill, the pup wriggled and opened his eyes with an unhappy mewl.

Amber. 

Hubert had looked into those eyes many times.

He put a hand to his temple and tried to hold it together. If this was Ferdinand’s...Ferdinand’s _child_ and he was newly whelped, then the conception would have had to have happened nine months ago. Nine months ago, when Ferdinand was still at Garreg Mach, when they…

_“I love you…”_

Hubert shut his eyes and braced his hand against the wall, suddenly dizzy. He opened them again a moment later when the pup began to cry, probably from hunger and cold. Ferdinand had lost so much blood that Hubert doubted he’d stayed conscious long after the birth. Just enough time to dress himself and clean and swaddle the pup. The babe hadn’t eaten yet and was probably starving.

Hubert lurched forward and picked him up before he could stop himself. The pup snuffled, startled by the sudden movement, then fell silent and lay there gazing up at him sadly. Hubert stared back, everything inside him screaming and mind in a whirl. The babe was so light, like holding feathers. Were newborns supposed to be this light? Hubert had no clue, he knew nothing about babies.

He wrapped the pup up again as best he could against the cold. Like most newborns, the babe was mostly bald with only a few wisps of the softest, feathery down on his head. Dark enough for Hubert to make out against his skin, even in the gloom of the mill. Far too dark to be the same sunny orange shade Ferdinand had.

The baby would have black hair.

Something broke in Hubert’s chest.

He shifted the pup into the crook of one arm and reached out a trembling fingertip to stroke his cheek. Before he could touch him, a creak of floorboards followed by a weak groan made him start and almost drop the precious bundle.

Hubert turned swiftly towards Ferdinand and saw he had woken somewhat, most likely roused by his pup’s cry. Hubert watched him shiver and struggle to roll over, trembling from the effort and biting back cries of pain, only to freeze utterly when he saw Hubert.

Ferdinand’s eyes went wide with terror and Hubert saw his gaze flicker from him to the pup and back again several times. He must have known that if Hubert wanted to take the newborn and leave Ferdinand there, there’s no way he could have stopped him. It must have been like waking to a nightmare.

They stared at each other for a long moment, then the pup mewed and Ferdinand gave a kind of shuddering gasp, reaching out desperately.

“ _Hubert,_ ” his voice was hoarse and weak, a far cry from the boisterous bravado Hubert remembered. “Hubert, _please…_ ”

Hubert looked down, then back again.

Two pairs of amber gazed back at him, twins to each other in every way. 

The pup sighed and snuffled. Ferdinand repeated his plea though it was obviously burning through strength he didn’t have. He’d pass out again soon and be done for without help.

Hubert made up his mind.

Sweeping forward, he bent and laid the swaddled pup on Ferdinand’s chest. Then, before Ferdinand could do more than gasp a weak “ _wait-_ ” Hubert thrust a hand under his knees and set the other against his back, then lifted both Ferdinand and baby into his arms.

He straightened with a grunt (even half starved, Ferdinand still had enough muscle on him to be heavy) then turned and strode resolutely towards the door.

Ferdinand gasped and his head lolled against Hubert’s chest. He clutched the pup desperately, though his arms shook from the effort.

“Hubert,” he breathed, eyes half lidded. “ _Please_ , Hubert, please don’t hurt him…”

“Quiet,” Hubert ordered without emotion. “Just go back to sleep.”

“But-“

Hubert stopped and shuffled his passengers so he was holding Ferdinand up with one arm. Moving quickly, he used his free hand to pull out a handkerchief soaked with one of his potions. Ferdinand drew in a sharp breath of fear and tried to pull away when Hubert pressed the cloth over his mouth and nose, but it was no use. That one breath did him in and he fell unconscious, going limp as Hubert swiftly dropped the handkerchief and lifted him and the pup again before Ferdinand could drop him.

Once they were back outside, he called his magic and cast _Warp_ over all three of them.

He needed to pace himself. It was a long way back to Enbarr.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Please, kudos or comment if you liked it ;v; ❤️


End file.
